Transformation
by Kimura Ayame
Summary: Eggman's latest scheme involves something he's never done before... gender changing? With his new maletofemale laser, will Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow escape it? Probably not. But let's find out...
1. Chapter 0: Eggman's Plot

Sonic the Hedgehog (Game universe)  
Transformation  
by: Kimura Ayame

Introductory Notes:  
This story began with a joke. A friend of mine on the Sega forums started a poll for "best female character", and he made the last option Tails. It was even funnier when Tails started getting votes. But the funniest part was when he won. So I had an artist friend help me design a female version of Tails, named Miette Prower. Of course, I couldn't leave it alone, so I ended up coming up with ideas for Sonic (Sonya), Knuckles (Kitalia), and Shadow (Silhouette). This story was started as an extension of that joke, back in 2004. I've been extremely slow about updating at times, mostly due to lack of internet access. But this is a project I still want to finish. Due to time constraints, I probably won't be able to write the future series I had planned where they were always girls, instead of Sonic and the gang being transformed into females. But I have some new plans for this series that might make up for that. Anyway, this is dragging on a bit. Enjoy!

**Chapter 0: Eggman's Plot**

Dr. Eggman regarded his latest creation -- a version of his powerful beam weapon, the Egg Cannon, infused with a special technology that transformed organic life forms at the cellular level. Among other changes, the Y chromosome in compatible organisms would be eradicated, allowing a duplicate X chromosome to take its place. In simpler terms, almost any male creature touched by the non-destructive blast would be transformed into a female. He chuckled to himself, "Perfect! Once fired on Station Square, this cannon will cause mass panic and chaos! All cities of the world will be forced to surrender control of their planet to me, in exchange for the reversal technology..." His maniacal laughter filled the room.

A voice behind him interrupted, "I don't think so, Egg-head!!"

Eggman gasped and turned around, "Sonic! How did you find my base?" Before the hedgehog could respond, he continued, "Doesn't matter. I'll just make a demonstration out of you!!" He took out a laser blaster he had modified with the same technology as his Egg Cannon, and fired at Sonic, who dodged easily. Eggman frowned, "Hold still!" His next shot missed as well.

Sonic grinned, "Heh... you can't hit me no matter how hard you try!"

"Hm... maybe not. But you can't stop me from activating the Egg Cannon!" He reached for the button on the control panel, but was knocked away before he could press it.

Shadow hopped down to the ground from the Egg Cannon, followed by Tails and Knuckles. He smirked confidently, "You're surrounded, doctor. Make your move."

Eggman backed into the wall, but he had prepared for such an occassion. In a sudden and unexpected move, he pulled out a remote control and pressed a button, activating a ten-second countdown on the Egg Cannon. He laughed, "I bet you fools didn't expect that! The Egg Cannon's countdown cannot be cancelled!"

Tails looked over the control panel, shaking his head, "He's right, Sonic... we can't deactivate it."

Knuckles clenched his fists, "Oh, yes we can..."

Eggman stared at the red echidna in horror, "No! Stop! You can't..."

He was cut off with the loud impact of Knuckles' fists with the Egg Cannon. It didn't break immediately, but it was dented. A few more punches later, it began to glow.

Eggman stepped forward, fists and teeth clenched, "You imbecile! The energy buildup cannot be stopped! We'll all get caught in the blast!"

Sonic grinned, "Guess we'll just have to outrun it then. Right, Shadow?"

Shadow nodded, and took Knuckles' hand while Sonic grabbed Tails, and both blazed away at full speed. Eggman ran to a nearby space transporter and frantically tried to enter the keycode before the explosion. A white light filled the room and surrounded him just as he hit the last number...

--

Sonic and Shadow remained just ahead of the blast, with Tails and Knuckles being pushed in front of them. Shadow looked back, towards the energy field, '_I can feel it... the energy of a Chaos Emerald..._'

He turned to Sonic, "Sonic, run for it! I think I can use Chaos Control."

Sonic frowned, "How? You lost your Chaos Emerald, remember?"

He tossed Knuckles over to Sonic, who grabbed hold of him with his free hand, "No time! Just run!"

Sonic pushed himself to the limit, running at his top speed. Shadow reached back into the energy field, ignoring the changes he felt beginning in his body, "Chaos Control!!"

As they began to phase out of existence, Sonic tripped over a rock, which had been impossible to notice at the insane speed he was running. The four anthropomorphs disappeared in a flash of green light, as the white glow of the Egg Cannon's blast radius filled the immediate area.

--

Author's Notes:  
Yet another revision of the first chapter for 2008. Kind of showing that I want to get back into this so I can finally finish it. Aside from the fact that Eggman would likely never come up with this particular plan, I tried to keep everyone in character. Imagining the game voice actors (before Deem Bristow's unfortunate passing, and the subsequent 4Kids takeover) helps. Not much else to say about this little intro chapter, so go ahead and read Chapter 1, already!


	2. Chapter 1: Sonya

Sonic the Hedgehog (Game universe)  
Transformation  
by: Kimura Ayame

**Chapter 1: Sonya**

Sonic woke up lying facedown on a sidewalk near the burger shop in Station Square. After standing up and brushing herself off, part of her realized that her body had changed. As she became more alert, she remembered tripping over something and getting caught in the Egg Cannon's blast just before Shadow could use Chaos Control. She looked around, "Shoot... I must have lost Tails and Knuckles too..." Her eyes grew wide in partial shock as her consciousness fully comprehended what had happened to her. '_Dang! That egghead's machine worked!_' She hoped that the others had somehow managed to avoid the blast.

'_Oh well..._' she figured, '_... might as well see what I look like now._' She examined her reflection in the window of the Burger Shop. She was about five centimeters shorter than she had been, and a different shade of blue as well -- sky blue. Her eyes had changed a bit... they were brighter green than they had been before. Her quills were more smoothed down, and she had a strand of hair that swept along the left side of her eyes. That, combined with the pronounced eyelashes and the curves of her new body definitely gave away the fact that she was now a girl. And an attractive one at that.

She slowly realized that she was getting quite a few stares from passersby, due to the fact that she was naked. It was not something she was new to, considering that most male anthropomorphs needed no clothing except for the usual shoes and gloves combo. Females, however, always wore clothes. It was more customary than required, but she knew that she would keep getting stares if she didn't find something to wear fast.

She settled on a nearby large piece of brown cloth that she wrapped around herself to form a makeshift cloak. As she took her first step, she nearly tripped. Her shoes felt a few sizes too big -- which was true, because her feet were now smaller than they used to be.

'_Aw, man. I like these shoes._' The most annoying part was that without her shoes, Sonic wouldn't be able to run like she was used to.

The hedgehog girl let out an irritated huff as she slipped off her shoes and continued to walk barefoot through the city. '_Eggman's REALLY gonna get it this time!_'

--

As Sonic crossed the street, she wasn't watching where she was going and ran into someone. She heard a car approaching, grabbed the person's hand, and dashed across the street as fast as she could with no shoes. As she came to a stop, she asked, "Are you alright?"

Amy Rose looked up, a bit surprised that her speedy rescuer was a girl, and not who she had expected, "Huh? Who are you?"

Sonic gasped, "Amy?!"

Amy frowned, looking closely at Sonic's face, "You seem familiar... do I know you from somewhere?"

Sonic understood that her appearance had changed, but had it changed that much? How many blue hedgehogs were there in the world? "Um... don't you recognize me, Amy?"

Amy stood up and brushed herself off, then looked more intently at the other girl, "No... I'm sorry, I don't."

The bright side of Sonic's situation had made itself known. The obsessive fangirl, Amy Rose, had no clue that she was talking to the object of her obsession. She could not hold back her grin.

A bit weirded out by Sonic's goofy smile, Amy hesitantly asked, "Um... what's your name?"

Sonic blinked, "My name?"

Amy nodded, still waiting for an answer.

"My name... is..." It only took her a few seconds to think of a name, "... Sonya! Yeah. Name's Sonya." She definitely wanted to use the 'y' spelling... 'Sonia' was too close to 'Sonic'.

Amy smiled. It seemed she had finally broken through whatever strange distractions the other girl had, "Nice to meet you Sonya. I'm Amy Rose. But, I guess you already knew that..."

Sonya nodded, "Yeah, we've met before. No big deal."

"Oh. I see." Amy looked the other girl over, indicating the cloak, "Don't you have anything better to wear than that?"

"Uh, not really..."

Amy frowned pensively, "That's a real problem." Suddenly, she looked up and smiled, "Why don't you let me help?"

"Help?" Sonya was not sure she liked the sound of that, but she was willing to listen. After all, when Amy wasn't being an obsessive fan and self-professed girlfriend, she actually seemed like a pretty decent person to be around... so far.

"Yeah, we could go shopping." She examined Sonya again, "I'd let you borrow some of my clothes, but they might be a bit small on you."

"Probably." Sonya tried to play it cool, but inwardly she was extremely thankful that Amy was younger than her. Having to wear clothes was one thing -- wearing Amy's clothes would have been just a bit too weird, even for a day like this.

Amy smiled cheerfully, "So... you wanna go? I know this really great shop just down the street."

"Well..." Sonya thought about it for a moment, "... I guess we could buy one outfit. But I don't have any money, or anything."

Amy beamed, "No problem! I've got plenty. Let's go!"

Sonya almost instinctively ran for the hills. Amy's sudden manic energy was all too familiar, and it took a moment for Sonya to register that the energy wasn't aimed towards her. At least, not directly. With only slight hesitation, she followed Amy's lead through the streets of Station Square.

--

A curtain of a fitting room opened, revealing Sonya in light brown slacks, a fitted magenta t-shirt, red sneakers similar to her own in a slightly more feminine design, and new white gloves that fit her smaller hands better. Overall, she was comfortable with the look, but it was still going to take some getting used to having to wear it all. Especially the underwear.

Amy nodded, "Perfect. We'll pay for this one up front." She handed a credit card to the saleslady, who nodded and left to complete the transaction.

Sonya looked over her reflection in the mirror again, "Not bad. Guess we're done here, huh?"

"Done?" Amy seemed a bit surprised, "After just one outfit?"

Sonya frowned in confusion, "Isn't that all I need?"

"Of course not." She huffed, crossing her arms, "What kind of girl are you, anyway?"

None of this made any sense to Sonya. Even Amy wore the same red dress and boots practically every day. Yeah, she probably had a few other outfits lying around, but what was the point? She seriously considered running away for a moment, but she didn't want to hurt Amy's feelings for some reason. Cautiously, she asked, "How much more do I need?"

Amy smiled and grabbed a dark blue dress off a nearby rack, completely evading the question, "You'd look great in this! Try it on!"

--

Approximately a dozen or so outfits later, Sonya carried eight shopping bags out of the store, "Y'know, I really don't need all this."

Amy grinned, "But you know you want it, right?"

Sonya rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever." All she needed were some clothes to keep people from staring, and some shoes she could run in. All the shopping bags were just extra baggage to her.

As they walked, Amy decided to change the subject, "So, do you live around here? It'd be great if we could hang out again sometime."

Sonya hadn't considered that. She just assumed that she'd be able to run wherever she wanted to go, just like always. "Um... I kinda... travel around."

"You mean you don't even have a place to stay?" Amy thought for a second, "You know... I've got some extra space in my apartment."

Sonya waved her hand dismissively, "Nah, don't worry about it."

"Come on. Even if you move around a lot, wouldn't it still be nice to have a place you could come back to?"

Sonya opened her mouth to speak, but then realized that Amy was right. People wouldn't recognize her as the world-famous hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, anymore. So she wouldn't be able to freeload off of just about everybody anymore. Plus, it might be a good idea to stay in Station Square, since it was supposed to be Eggman's first target with the Egg Cannon. Whatever he was planning was centered where she already was, and she still needed to find Tails and Knuckles on top of all that.

As much as it pained her to stay in one place, she reluctantly gave in to Amy's suggestion, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Sighing deeply, she asked, "So, where's your apartment?"

--

Author's Notes:  
This chapter had to be edited quite a bit to keep Sonya/Sonic and Amy as in-character as possible. Every time I found myself questioning my writing, I just imagined their voices. Specifically, Ryan Drummond as Sonic, Jennifer ("Jenny") Douillard as Amy, and Tara Strong (Rikku of Final Fantasy X and X-2, among other things) as Sonya. Her voice with Drummond's characterization seemed a perfect fit for a girl Sonic. And, hopefully, the result was a good chapter. Next up, we get to find out if Tails made it out of the blast...


	3. Chapter 2: Miette

Sonic the Hedgehog (Game universe)  
Transformation  
by: Kimura Ayame

**Chapter 2: Miette**

"... asleep? Hello?"

Tails heard a familiar voice as she opened her eyes, waking up from a deep sleep. Or was it unconciousness? She remembered getting caught in the blast of the Egg Cannon, which meant...

Well, something certainly felt different, so it was safe to assume that she was a girl now. It wasn't a welcome change, but she assumed that she would be able to find some way to reverse the transformation. She shifted her attention to the voice that had been trying to wake her, mumbling in a half-asleep daze, "Cream?"

Cream couldn't quite hear what the girl fox had said, but she smiled, "You're awake."

Tails nodded, "Yeah... where are we?"

"Leaf Forest. Do you live here?"

Tails sat up and shook her head, "No." She paused, "Um... Cream, don't you recognize me?"

Cream looked closer at the fox -- she did look familiar, "... You do look a bit like a boy fox I know, but... I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

'_I guess I should've expected that,_' Tails thought.

Cream asked, "Where do you live?"

Tails didn't really have an answer for that, "Um... I don't know. Anywhere I go, I guess."

Cream frowned, puzzled, "Don't you have a family?"

"Not really... and my friends don't seem to be here." Thinking about the others made her wonder if any of them had gotten away safely.

"Well... I don't want to just leave you alone..." Cream smiled, "Do you want to come to my home? I'm sure Mom won't mind."

Normally, Tails wouldn't go home with somebody she just met, but since she had known Cream before the change, it just wasn't an issue to her. She nodded, "Sure... I guess. I mean... I don't know where else I'd go."

--

At Cream's house, a nice little hut in the middle of the forest, Vanilla, an adult rabbit, was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

She heard Cream walk in, and someone else as well. As she hadn't been expecting visitors, she straightened out her appearance a slight bit before walking out to greet them.

Cream smiled as Vanilla came in, indicating her mother to the fox girl next to her, "This is my mother."

Vanilla smiled and gave an introductory bow, "Hello. Are you one of Cream's friends?"

Tails seemed a bit unsure, "Well... kinda..."

Cream added, "She was all alone in the forest."

Vanilla frowned, looking at Tails, "You were out in the forest without any clothes? And what about your parents?"

The clothing issue hadn't occurred to Tails, since she was so used to being male. It also hadn't occured to her that her shoes and gloves were now too large for her. She looked downward, more than a bit embarrassed by the whole situation, and wasn't quite able to think of an answer to Vanilla's question that wouldn't worry the protective mother rabbit.

Cream interpreted Tails' expression as sadness, "Mom... she said she doesn't have any parents."

Vanilla's eyes widened, "Oh! Oh my... I'm so sorry..."

Tails managed a weak smile, "It's okay."

Walking toward another room, Vanilla commented, "Still... you should have some clothes to wear. I think I have some that Cream hasn't quite grown into yet... they should fit you just fine."

She came out carrying a pair of white girls' underwear and a light blue shirt-like dress, with two gold buttons down the front, golden yellow lining along the hem, and a tuft of white faux fur on the chest. She held the dress up to Tails, smiling in satisfaction, "It should be perfect. Go ahead and put it on. I'll see if I can find some new shoes and gloves for you."

Tails was hesitant about the underwear, but knew she'd have to deal with it. It fell under the category of "things to get used to about being a girl". Once that was over with, she tried the dress on, and it did fit perfectly. The skirt had a space in the back to accommodate Cream's puffy little tail, and it worked perfectly for the fox's own twin tails.

Vanilla came back in a few moments carrying a pair of simple white gloves and a few pairs of shoes. She handed the gloves to Tails and put the shoes in a row on the floor, "Here... these look about your size. Which pair do you like?"

After changing her gloves, Tails looked over the five pairs of shoes. She noticed that one pair was similar to her own sneakers. They were girls' shoes, of course, but they had a similar half-red, half-white design. With the added decoration of gold buttons on the sides near the back.

Vanilla saw her looking at them, and smiled, "Try them on."

The shoes fit as perfectly as everything else had. Tails bowed politely to Cream's mother, "Thank you."

Vanilla nodded, "You are certainly welcome." She realized she hadn't asked the little girl's name, "So what's your name? I can't just call you Cream's friend all the time."

Tails sighed, "I don't have a name, ma'am." It wasn't exactly true, but she couldn't tell Vanilla who she really was. And she hadn't thought of a name to use yet.

Vanilla gasped, completely shocked, "You don't? Well... what would you like to be named?"

"I don't know."

Vanilla paused for a moment in thought, "Hm... well, you are a very sweet little girl... how about Miette?"

It wasn't a bad sounding name, and Tails guessed that most girls would probably like it a lot. She faked a rather convincing smile, hoping to seem like an ordinary girl, "It's a pretty name."

Vanilla turned to Cream, "Why don't you go play with Miette, dear? Dinner will be ready soon."

--

In Cream's room, Miette examined her reflection in a full-length mirror. She looked almost the same, not taking into account the difference in size, but her fur had changed to a bright yellowish orange, and her eyes matched the light blue of the dress she had been given. She also noticed that she had the same prominent eyelashes that many female anthropomorphs had. They looked a lot like Cream's, actually. Overall, though, the image in the mirror was still Tails. It just happened to be a slightly cuter and girlish version of the Tails she used to be.

Cream sat on her bed, "So... how old are you, Miette?"

"Eight."

Cream smiled, "You're older than me. I'm six."

Miette nodded, not sure of what to say next. Being a girl hadn't felt much different until she had actually talked to Vanilla, and realized that nobody would see her the same way as they had seen "Tails". She also knew that if Eggman really created the technology that he used in the Egg Cannon, she could find a way to reverse it, but the voice activated lock on the door of her lab wouldn't recognize her anymore. So she would have to wait until she could find another facility that she could use... not an easy task, since most of the places with the technology she would need were government owned, with heavy security systems.

Cream interrupted Miette's train of thought, "Miette? Do you want to stay here?"

Miette turned to face the rabbit, "Stay? You mean, live here?"

Cream nodded, smiling, "We could be sisters! I'm sure Mom won't mind."

Miette looked outside through a nearby window. The forest seemed a very nice place to live, and it would definitely be nice to settle down for the moment. Eggman's latest weapon was destroyed, and it would be some time before his next scheme. After thinking about it for a minute, she replied, "I guess, for a little while... if it's alright with your mom."

Vanilla's voice called from the kitchen, "Girls! Dinner's ready!"

--

Author's Notes:  
I actually didn't edit this chapter as much as I thought I would. Everything seemed to fit the characters as closely as could be expected for such an unlikely Sonic story. The voices I imagined this time were William Corkery (Sonic Heroes) as Tails, Sarah Wulfeck (Sonic Heroes again) as Cream, and Cree Summer as Miette. I've heard Cree Summer play young girls before, and she seemed a pretty good match for Corkery (even though I preferred Tails' earlier voices). Surprisingly, I found that I compared the dialogue in this chapter more often with the dialogue from Sonic Battle than the actual voices themselves. Not to mention that all I had to compare Vanilla against was her character in Sonic X (I've only seen the Japanese versions of any of her episodes). Despite all of this, I think it all worked out. So... you can probably guess who's in the next chapter. (Hint: it rhymes with "chuckles".)


	4. Chapter 3: Kitalia

Sonic the Hedgehog (Game universe)  
Transformation  
by: Kimura Ayame

**Chapter 3: Kitalia**

Knuckles could tell that she had been unconscious... she didn't even need to open her eyes. She could smell the unfamiliar surroundings. Judging from differences in her body awareness, she guessed that she had been caught in the blast that she had caused by destroying the Egg Cannon. It seemed such a stupid thing to do, now that she had suffered the consequences. '_Not like I can do anything about it now..._' she thought, '_Might as well find out where I am._'

What she saw when she opened her eyes completely startled her. She was lying in a bed, in what was obviously a teenage girl's bedroom. She sat up, taking note of the scenery visible through a nearby window. It looked like Central City, one of the several cities connected to Station Square, and the home of the President.

As she moved, getting out of the bed, she noticed something else different, aside from being female. Looking down, she saw that she was wearing a black dress, with a skirt several centimeters above her knees, and a white crescent on the chest, following along the neckline. Her gloves were smaller than the ones she had been wearing, but the same style, spiked knuckles and all. For shoes, she had almost knee-high boots, with just a slight bit of a raised heel, that were mainly black with a golden yellow stripe, and they had the same metal plates on the top as her own shoes did. She could feel the underwear more than see it... which made her wonder why female anthropomorphs were so meticulous about their clothing. It wasn't like they needed underwear, but they wore it anyway. Even though it was most likely that nobody would ever see it. Altogether, she just didn't understand girls, and becoming one hadn't helped so far.

While Knuckles was examining her current outfit, a young brunette with clear blue eyes walked into the room, "Oh! You're finally awake."

"How long was I out?" Knuckles cringed as soon as the words were out. The sound of her own voice caught her off-guard. Of course, she knew it would have been stupid to expect to hear her old voice. But there was really no way she could have prepared for this new, almost husky alto. The thought briefly crossed her mind that she'd have to figure out how to sound more threatening than alluring with this new voice.

The brunette knelt down, touching one hand to Knuckles' forehead, "Two days... I found you out in the street, without any clothes... except for some shoes and gloves that were a bit too large." Satisfied that the echidna was not feverish, she stood up, "Where did you get those anyway?"

"They used to fit."

"Oh." The girl didn't really understand, but she chose not to pester her guest, "Anyway, while you were unconscious, I made some clothes for you."

Knuckles looked at her outfit again, then looked up at the human girl, "You made these?"

The brunette couldn't read the echidna girl's expression, and started to feel worried, "Do you like them?"

Knuckles shrugged, "They're alright." She actually hated the idea of wearing a dress, but she didn't want to insult someone who had just been trying to help. Especially an innocent teenage girl. She started to walk away, "Thanks for the help."

The girl gasped, "Wait! I haven't even introduced myself yet... I'm Christine."

Knuckles turned around, "Name's Knuckles."

Christine frowned, "Knuckles? Is that... your real name?"

The now-female echidna mentally kicked herself. Of course she couldn't give her real name. She took a moment to think, '_Now... what was that name again? That echidna girl that I met in those weird flashbacks... Tikal? Okay... Tikal... Kital? No, that sounds stupid. Kitalla... Kitalia..._' She smiled, resisting the urge to snap her fingers, "Kitalia! Er... my name's Kitalia."

Christine grinned, "Nice to meet you, Kitalia."

Kitalia turned to leave again, "Yeah. Well, see you around, Christine."

"Wait! Can't you at least stay for dinner?"

Kitalia was starting to get annoyed. She turned around, glaring at the human, "Where are your parents, girl?"

Christine stared at the echidna as if she had just been slapped in the face. Tears slowly began to well up as she explained, "Th-they're gone... I live alone."

Kitalia groaned. Yet another case of classic Knuckles the Echidna foot-in-mouth. She sighed, her anger completely faded away for the moment, "Sorry."

"It's okay..."

Still standing in the doorway, Kitalia felt something she rarely felt... sympathy. The girl was living alone, with no family. Kitalia knew what that was like. She walked over to the now depressed-looking girl, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder, "When's dinner?"

Christine smiled, looking into the echidna's bright violet eyes, "You mean you'll stay?"

Kitalia smiled back, "Sure. I could use a decent meal. I just wanna know one thing..."

"What's that?"

Kitalia looked at one of her hands, "You have a mirror somewhere?"

--

Checking her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Kitalia noted with very little satisfaction that her earlier examination of her outfit was correct. She hadn't noticed before that her body had changed from pure red to slightly magenta-tinted. Also, she had a gold band wrapped around one of her dreadlocks. She wondered for a moment how Christine had managed that one. Moving on to her eyes, she noted that the irises had changed to a violet color, and they had become somehow larger and more expressive. Meaning that they were yet another thing about herself that had become annoyingly 'cute'. The heavily noticeable eyelashes would take some getting used to as well.

She wasn't entirely certain what she thought of her body. Still thinking like a male, her body was certainly attractive, but she didn't know whether she considered that a good or a bad thing. '_I guess I'll give that one some time... until I find a way to change myself back._'

Christine's voice called, "Kitalia! Dinner's ready!"

--

In the dining room, Christine and Kitalia sat across from each other at the small table. Christine had a small steak, a baked potato, and some mixed vegetables. Kitalia's plate was piled with five larger steaks, three baked potatoes, and a small helping of mixed vegetables that Christine had insisted that she take. Kitalia was also shoveling the food down with incredible gusto.

Christine watched Kitalia eat with an amused smile, "You like it?"

Kitalia spoke in a muffled voice, "It's great!"

"Thanks." Christine took a bite of her steak, "So... where are you from?"

Kitalia had already finished her food, and leaned back in her seat, "Angel Island."

"You mean the island that floats in the sky near the Mystic Ruins?"

"Yep."

"Wow... the scenery must be incredible from up there."

Kitalia shrugged, "Maybe. I'm not exactly the one to ask."

"You live there alone?"

"Yeah. It's my job to guard the Master Emerald. Without it, the island would crash into the ocean. It's really powerful... and its power can be dangerous when used incorrectly."

"So what brought you here?"

"I had some... other business to take care of. I'm still not sure how I ended up in this city..."

Christine put her silverware down on her empty plate, "So I guess you'll be going back to Angel Island." There was a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Kitalia sighed. This Christine girl really was lonely. "Someone has to protect the Master Emerald."

"Yeah, I guess..."

Kitalia stood up to leave, "Thanks for dinner, Christine. If you don't mind, maybe I could come back here next week?"

Christine looked startled, "You mean... you'd come visit me?"

Kitalia flashed her usual confident grin, "Why not? The Master Emerald can take care of itself for a few hours." Inwardly, she wasn't so confident. The Master Emerald had been stolen before, and could easily be taken again while she was away. But, for reasons she couldn't begin to understand, she currently felt more strongly about Christine's obvious loneliness than the Master Emerald's safety.

Christine was elated at the thought of actually having somebody visit her every week. "Thank you, Kitalia."

Kitalia waved as she walked toward the front door, "See you later, Christine."

--

Author's Notes:  
I thought this one would be difficult, and I was pretty dead-on. Writing Knuckles, as a girl, and actually socially interacting with another person was a bit of a challenge. But I tried to make it work. Since you should all know I love talking about voices and characterization by now, I'd like to point out that I changed the original description of Kitalia's voice. Knuckles I still imagine as Scott Dreier, but Kitalia now makes me think of Jennifer Hale. I didn't even bother to think of what Christine might sound like... and no, she's not named after Chris from Sonic X. To be honest, there's not a whole lot to her character yet (and there may never be). She pretty much just exists at this point to force Kitalia into social interaction, so I didn't really care enough to change her name. What I did care enough to change was the heavy description of Knuckles/Kitalia's inner thoughts and feelings. I can only have Kitalia groaning about how feminine she looks/sounds/is named/etc. a limited number of times before it gets too pervasive. Oh, and I also changed the name of the city to Central City (back when I originally wrote this, it was only referred to as "the capital city"). Now that this chapter's done, we only have one of the four main characters left. And this time, I'm not even giving you a hint. Except that you can just go ahead and skip to the next chapter, regardless of whether I've gotten around to editing it yet...


	5. Chapter 4: Silhouette

Sonic the Hedgehog (Game universe)  
Transformation  
by: Kimura Ayame

**Chapter 4: Silhouette**

--(FLASHBACK)--

Rouge the Bat felt the energy field from the Egg Cannon explosion envelop her. She had nothing to be afraid of... the machine would have no effect on her. However, the two hedgehogs, fox, and echidna that were trying desperately to outrun the blast would be affected. She contemplated dragging Knuckles into the energy field, with an amused smirk on her face. She would never do such a thing, but the thought was definitely humorous. In fact, if Eggman had developed the technology to reverse the effect of the Egg Cannon's energy, she might have done it, and offerred Knuckles the 'cure' in exchange for his Master Emerald.

Anyway, she needed to get back to what she was doing. She watched Shadow pass Knuckles over to Sonic, and frowned, peering closer, '_What is he doing?_' She didn't think he was trying to force the others into the blast... he had nothing to gain from the others becoming female. Unlike Knuckles, Shadow was rarely, if ever, truly angry at Sonic. Though he was kind of a rival at times.

She then saw Shadow reaching one hand into the growing energy field. More than enough to transform him. Meanwhile, Sonic was pushing his speed to the limit. '_So that's his plan... he's allowed himself to be transformed to help Sonic and the others get away..._' The now-female hedgehog cried, "Chaos Control!"

Events were a blur from that point. Rouge watched Shadow, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles disappear in four separate flashes of green light, but it was impossible to tell whether they had escaped the blast as Shadow had obviously intended, or if all of them had gotten caught and transformed.

Hopping down from her perch, she figured she could wait to find out, as there were other matters that called for her attention. Shadow's Chaos Control indicated that the machine was powered by a Chaos Emerald...

--

--(PRESENT)--

Shadow groaned, feeling the effects of having used Chaos Control more extensively than she should have. She estimated that she must have been unconscious for several days, at least, judging from the great amount of energy it had taken to include the others. Unfortunately, she had no way of knowing where they had been transported to. She lost control of their paths through space only a few seconds after initiating the warp.

Rouge saw the black hedgehog stirring, "You're awake."

Shadow sat up, still a bit drained, but recovering, "Rouge?"

Somehow, the combination of a feminine voice with the hedgehog's dark intonation sounded off to Rouge, but she had to admit it kind of worked. A bit on the sultry side, but otherwise, exactly what a female version of Shadow should sound like. She hopped onto her feet, hands on her hips, "And how do you know my name?"

Shadow obviously missed the slightly joking tone of her question, and replied sincerely, "I've heard of you. Government agent."

Rouge sighed, "You can drop the act, Shadow... I know who you are."

Shadow remained silent, letting her irritated expression speak for her. Rouge elbowed her lightly, "Come on, lighten up, will ya?"

As the pounding in her head slowly died down, Shadow slowly stood up, "I'm not exactly in the best mood right now."

"What's wrong? Upset about being changed into a girl?"

Shadow actually hadn't given it much thought. "The effects of overexerting myself in using Chaos Control can be rather uncomfortable."

Rouge scoffed, mumbling to herself, "Get back to me in a month, and we'll see what you think is uncomfortable..."

Shadow frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing. You'll find out." Changing the subject, she commented, "I saw what you did at Eggman's base... trying to save the others."

Shadow matter-of-factly replied, "The others cared more than I did to remain as they were." Once that was said, she found her curiosity had awakened, "... Did they make it out in time?"

"I don't know. I was too deep in the blast to tell."

"Of course... it didn't matter how deep inside you were. And the machine was powered by a Chaos Emerald..." Shadow was starting to understand why Rouge had been there.

Rouge smirked at the knowing expression on Shadow's face, reached behind her back and pulled out a green Chaos Emerald... Shadow's Chaos Emerald. Shadow reached out to snatch it from her, but Rouge jump away and flapped her wings, floating in midair, "If you want it back, you've got to do me a favor."

Shadow frowned. She didn't like the sound of this one. "What kind of favor?"

Rouge's smirk became an amused grin, giving Shadow a once-over look, "Get some decent clothes."

--

A few minutes later, Shadow, wearing somewhat baggy gray sweats, walked along the sidewalk next to Rouge. She looked at the garments in disgust, "Didn't you have anything else I could borrow?"

"Well..." Rouge made a show of giving Shadow another once-over examination, "We're hardly the same size."

Shadow knew exactly what parts of her body Rouge was talking about, and muttered, "Thanks..."

Rouge had to chuckle at Shadow's sarcastic tone, "I wouldn't worry about it. Some guys prefer..." She grinned slyly, "... smaller girls."

"Too bad for them I'm not interested."

Rouge sighed dejectedly. Shadow sometimes took all the fun out of her teasing.

--

In the clothing shop that Rouge had selected, Shadow examined her reflection in a mirror. She was wearing, at Rouge's insistence, a red miniskirt, light silverish gray tights, red and black sneakers, and a reddish violet scoop neck t-shirt. She also had white gloves with red cuffs that fit her new hands better, and a gold bracelet around the cuff of each glove.

Her basic appearance was still kind of the same, since she was still a black hedgehog with red streaks and red eyes. But her 'hairstyle' had changed drastically to more curved, smoothed-down quills that curled outward at the ends. There was also a lock of mostly red hair that swept down almost over her eyes. Her new defined eyelashes and curved build would prevent anybody from believing her to be Shadow the Hedgehog. Basically, she knew she had to build a new identity until she found a way to change back. Unless there was no way to change back... in which case she hoped Rouge got tired of using her as a dress-up doll.

--

When Shadow came out of the fitting room, Rouge looked her over again, "Hm... I like it. Very sexy. You are wearing underwear right?"

Shadow rolled her eyes, "Yes. I'm not ignorant."

Rouge nodded pensively, "Bra and panties?"

Shadow went into her sarcastic deadpan, which sounded kind of funny with her new feminine voice, "Yes, Rouge. I am wearing the correct undergarments. Even I knew that much about being a girl."

"Good. It really is sexy, you know. I'll have to reintroduce Sonic to you... he'd fall for you in a heartbeat."

"That's only if he got away." Shadow turned to the saleslady, mostly trying to avoid going through dozens of other outfits, "I'll take these."

Rouge handed her a credit card, "I'm buying." As the saleslady left, Shadow gave her a questioning glance, and Rouge winked, "Government money. Nobody needs to know, right?"

Shadow allowed herself a slight smile, for the first time since she had awakened, "Still the same old Rouge."

"Hey!" Rouge cried with mock indignation, "Who are you calling old?"

--

On the way back to Rouge's place, the bat agent pointed out more than a few guys, both anthropomorphs and humans, that were staring in their general direction, "See? They're checking you out. You could be pretty popular, if you improve on your social skills a bit."

Shadow did what worked best agains Rouge's teasing. She ignored the bat girl, and concentrated instead on the strange feeling of wearing normal shoes, "These sneakers don't feel right."

"Don't worry, I sent your Air Shoes to a mechanic friend of mine. He can resize them... unless you'd rather wait until you change back?"

Being completely realistic about the situation, Shadow replied, "I may not change back."

Rouge stopped walking, eyes narrowed as she flashed Shadow a playful smile, "You're enjoying it, aren't you?"

"Enjoying what?"

"You like being a girl. Admit it."

"It doesn't matter to me. If I have to spend the rest of my life as a female, I'm prepared to do so."

Rouge, actually being serious for once, corrected the hedgehog, "No, you're willing to do it. I doubt that you're prepared."

"What do you mean?"

"Lose the dark attitude. First of all, it ruins your pretty voice. Second, you'd look more attractive if you tried to keep a more positive expression."

"You know that appearances are the last thing on my mind."

"You're still thinking like a guy, Shadow. You've got a female brain... use it. Even girls who want to avoid guys completely still try to look decent... it builds confidence."

"I see. Any other tips?"

Rouge ignored the cynical tone of Shadow's question, "What do you plan on calling yourself now?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you can't go by Shadow anymore. You need a girl's name."

Shadow paused for a moment to think. Her name was an important part of herself. Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form created by Professor Gerald Robotnik. She tried to think of a name that would sound appropriately feminine, while maintaining that connection to her past. After a moment of consideration, she had it. "... Silhouette."

Rouge smiled, "It's a pretty name. It suits you."

Silhouette scoffed, "Whatever."

--

Author's Notes:  
This was easily the best chapter in the original version of this story. Shadow gets turned into a girl, Rouge teases her about it. What's not to like? So because of that, it was really easy to edit. I'll admit, imagining the voices in this one (Lani Minella for Rouge, David Humphrey for Shadow, and my choice for Silhouette is Vanessa Marshall) made for some interesting moments. There are some words that simply don't enter into the world of Sonic the Hedgehog voice acting... such as "panties", "sexy", and Rouge implying that Silhouette is more on the flat-chested side. And the whole time, Silhouette is acting... well, like Shadow. It seemed pretty in-character that she wouldn't particularly care whether she's female or not. Being the Ultimate Life Form always seemed more important to Shadow than anything else, and Silhouette is still pretty much the same. And like Silhouette, this chapter really hasn't changed a whole lot. But it's better. Really, I promise. And now that we've introduced the heroes-turned-heroines of the story... how about the villain?


	6. Chapter 5: Eggman?

Sonic the Hedgehog (Game universe)  
Transformation  
by: Kimura Ayame

**Chapter 5: Eggman?**

Dr. Eggman appeared on the transporter pad in Gimme Shelter. She was still a little nauseous from the transformation, and she crashed down on her knees in response to her body's desire for rest and recovery.

As she let her stomach calm down, the alarm in the shelter activated, "Unknown Intruder... Alert... Security System Activating..."

Reflexively, Eggman stood up, "Fool! It's me!" As soon as the words were spoken, she growled disappointedly, realizing her mistake.

The voice of the alarm spoke, "Voice identification processing... no identification located. Terminating intruder."

But Eggman had not been completely ignorant of the possibility of this occurence. She had set a security code in selected bases and shelters, just in case. When laser turrets lowered from the ceiling, she turned away from them, facing the main computer, "Activate security code Epsilon, Gamma, Gamma, Three, One, Four."

The alarm halted. The computer voice answered, "Voice identification for Dr. Eggman, Alternate Form, confirmed."

She let out a huge sigh of relief, and was then unable to ignore the heaviness in her chest. Of course, she had expected something like that. Taking a quick look down at herself, she was speechless. It was not what she had expected to become.

She stepped into the center of the room, "Scan holographic image data."

A ring of green energy lowered down from the ceiling, slowly moving down and then up around her body. When it returned to the ceiling, she ordered, "Display image."

A three-dimensional image of her new body appeared in front of her. She examined it, "Hm... exactly as I thought."

She had expected to have more curves. What she had not expected was for many of them to be inward. She actually looked somewhat like a rather attractive woman in her thirties, without an ounce of fat except for in the right places. The heaviness in her chest was explained when she saw how big her breasts really were. She also seemed to have similarly substantial and feminine hips and butt. Her legs also seemed longer, while her arms and torso were generally a slight bit shorter.

Once she had been familiarized with her new appearance, she decided to take care of her oversized clothing. She stepped into a capsule-like enclave nearby and undressed, closing the door to the machine so only her head would be visible through the window. A bright glow filled the device for a few seconds, then slowly faded. When the door opened, she was wearing what looked like a feminized version of her former uniform that fit her body with the same curve-hugging tightness as her other uniform had. Except this time, most of her curves were typically female, rather than her male form's egg-shape.

---

Meanwhile, Rouge was at her hideout, carrying a package inside. Silhouette looked up, only a tiny bit interested, "What's up?"

Rouge held up the package, "Your Air Shoes came in today."

Silhouette's level of interest shot up, and so did she. Rouge leapt back and used her flight ability to stay out of reach. Silhouette frowned, "That's really getting annoying."

Rouge grinned, "If you want them back, you have to be a good girl..."

Silhouette shook her head, taking her Chaos Emerald from behind her back, "Chaos Control!"

The package disappeared from Rouge's hands, and Silhouette appeared exactly where she had been standing, with her newly re-sized Air Shoes on.

Rouge lowered to the ground, "Fine. You win. I was just teasing, anyway."

Silhouette checked out her new Air Shoes. They had the same basic design, but the top around the ankles was simplified, and was only jet black, without the red tongue. But they still had the gold bands on them, which she noticed matched her bracelets perfectly.

Rouge commented, "They look nice with that outfit. Much better than the sneakers."

Silhouette frowned, still examining the shoes, "Whoever your mechanic friend is, he added heels."

"Well... that's not really much of a heel. Only a couple of centimeters. Barely noticeable." It still lent a hint of femininity about the shoes, though, which was what Rouge had requested. The mechanic had just utilized the groove that was already present in the shoes to create the small heel. Rouge figured that it probably wasn't that difficult to do.

Silhouette practiced skating around a little, then stopped. "Feels different, but I'll get used to it." She took out her Chaos Emerald, "Well, I've got to go."

Rouge stood with her hands on her hips, frowning, "And where exactly are you going, Miss?"

"I've got to find Eggman. If I'm right, he was in the full force of the Egg Cannon's blast, so he'll be looking for a way to return to normal. If he hasn't already done so." As she walked outside, she turned back, "By the way, the teasing about me being female is really getting old."

"What can I say? It's getting to be a habit."

---

Robotnik was sitting in front of her computer, running through a list of names. She had decided to start referring to herself by her family name again, since "Dr. Robotnik" was just as acceptable for a female as for a male. But she needed to choose a new given name.

The list passed "Maria", and Robotnik shook her head. She did slightly resemble her cousin in this form, but using her name was out of the question. Maybe something similar to it...

Just then, there was a flash of green light next to her. Silhouette appeared, and stashed her Chaos Emerald away quickly.

Robotnik peered closer at the black hedgehog, "Shadow?! Hohoho! I hardly recognized you!"

Silhouette frowned angrily at the doctor's amusement, "I could say the same about you, doctor..."

Robotnik nodded, taking a more serious attitude, "Yes. I'm very busy, Shadow."

"Silhouette." The female hedgehog corrected Robotnik.

"Whatever. The point is, I don't have a way to change back." The mad scientist's voice was dripping with anger.

Silhouette's eyes narrowed, "But you have a plan. You are descended from one of the greatest intellects of history. You would not have created the Egg Cannon if you had no way to counteract the effects."

Robotnik nodded, "Precisely. I'm working on it right now, in fact."

"And I'm sure you'll give it to anyone who has been changed, in exchange for their surrender to your empire."

"That was the plan from the beginning."

Silhouette nodded, sitting down in a nearby chair, "Would you explain this plan? Creating a machine that changes gender hardly seems a viable way to conquer the world."

Robotnik frowned, "It was the perfect way to conquer the world! Using the power of the Egg Cannon and targeting Station Square, the blast would have enveloped the entire country! Once all of the males had been transformed, it would only be a matter of time before they surrendered to the Eggman Empire, as I was the only one who could return them to their former selves."

"Then why can't you change back?"

"Because I never created the laser that would reverse the effect! If I had created it, one of your new friends might have been able to steal it from me and ruin the whole plan!"

Silhouette nodded. She had to admit that it was exceptional foresight, considering the doctor's dealings with Sonic in the past. "So why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because it doesn't matter anymore! Now I need to create the laser that can counteract the effect so I can return to my normal self."

"Will you allow Sonic and the others to use it? If they've been transformed, that is..." She still had not seen the others since they were separated, and was not certain how they would look if they had been changed.

Robotnik sneered, "If they can manage to steal it from me, it's fair game. I'd hardly have any use for it anymore. The plan has already failed, thanks to that imbecile of an echidna."

Silhouette stood up, "Well, I've heard all I need to hear." In a flash of green light, she was gone.

Robotnik glanced at the list of names, selecting the next one on the list. Her public name would be Dr. Miriam Robotnik.

She was actually working on things besides finding a way to change back, for the moment. Walking over to the warehouse area of Gimme Shelter, she picked up one of her laser guns, "If I can't get all of them at once..." She pointed the gun at a Sonic-shaped target on the wall, "I'll have to get them one by one."

Satisfied with her new plan, she put the laser back down on the pile of boxes, commanded the computer to turn down the lights, and exited toward her living quarters.

------------------------------

Author's Notes:

(Not yet edited for 2008.)


	7. Chapter 6: Varied Levels of Adjustment

Sonic the Hedgehog (Game universe)  
Transformation  
by: Kimura Ayame

**Chapter 6: Varied Levels of Adjustment**

On Angel Island, Kitalia sat on the steps of the shrine of the Master Emerald. Her legs were crossed, arms folded, and eyes closed, but she was remaining alert in case anybody came to disturb the Emerald. Though she had been feeling kind of tired lately.

'_I wonder if the others made it out..._'

Allowing herself to be distracted for a second, she frowned in disgust, "I even think in that voice?! Ugh..." Despite her disgust, she had to admit, at least it was a relatively mature feminine voice. She thanked whatever deities existed that she did not sound like Cream.

A moment of distraction was all it took. She heard a loud crash behind her, "What the...?!" She leapt to her feet and turned around to see a giant robot hovering over the Shrine. The Master Emerald was gone. Now Kitalia was pissed.

"Hey you!" She yelled threateningly, "Give me back that Emerald!"

A female voice she didn't recognize answered, "Hohoho! So you were affected by the blast too, Knuckles? What a small world!" Miriam Robotnik laughed again, a similar maniacal laugh to the one she had as Eggman.

Kitalia clenched her fists, "Whoever you are, you'll pay for this!"

However, as she rushed forward to knock the daylights out of the robot that had dared steal her Master Emerald, it floated away, "Don't worry! I'll put the Emerald to good use!!!" Robotnik's feminine yet eerily familiar laughter filled the area as she flew away.

Kitalia sighed, "Perfect..." There was not much she could do about the theft, except go out and take the Master Emerald back. But she was still getting used to fighting with her new body, and she needed some time to train. Even she knew that sometimes just rushing straight into a fight was a bad idea.

'_Wait..._' she thought, '_... It's about time I visited Christine tonight, isn't it?_'

The thought of losing the Master Emerald to just about anybody was enough to make her insanely angry. But for some reason, she wasn't. She was just incredibly depressed, and confused because of it. She hoped that going to Christine's would get her mind off of things for a while... even though she knew she had to find the Master Emerald, and soon.

---

Vanilla called up to Cream's room, which Miette was now sharing, "It's time to go, girls!"

Miette came downstairs first, "Um... Miss Vanilla..."

Vanilla smiled, "You can call me Mom, Miette."

"Well... Mom... can I get some new play clothes too?"

"But all of your play clothes fit perfectly."

"Yeah, but... they're all dresses. Can't I get some other clothes?" Miette had adjusted well to being a girl, but wearing dresses all the time, however casual they looked, just didn't feel right for some reason.

Vanilla shook her head, "Not yet. We can't afford too many new clothes, Miette. Maybe when you outgrow the clothes you have. But we'll be getting some pretty dresses for you girls to use when you need to dress up."

Miette smiled half-heartedly, trying to seem excited at the prospect of getting nice clothes, but she really didn't want more dresses. It kept reminding her that she was a girl, and she really did not want to think too much about it.

Cream came down the stairs, beaming, "Hello, big sister!"

Miette nodded, but her smile had faded a bit, "Hi, Cream. Where's Cheese?"

The chao in question flew downstairs, stopping near Cream's shoulder. It looked at Miette, "Tails... chao chao."

Cream giggled, "That's not Tails, Cream... it's Miette. My new older sister."

Miette started feeling more than a little nervous, '_What will I do if they figure it out?_'

Vanilla picked up her purse, "Is everybody ready?"

---

Sonya reclined on one of the beach chairs near the swimming pool at the Emerald Coast Resort, wearing sunglasses and a deep blue bikini -- one of the things that Amy had picked out for her when they had gone shopping. She had learned not to think about it, but she had refused to wear the bikini at first. Just because she was used to wearing almost nothing as a guy didn't mean that she had no concept of feminine modesty. But Amy had finally coaxed her into it, after almost a week of trying.

However, Amy was not able to convince her to get in the pool. Sonya had no problem with the relatively shallow swimming pool, but she really did hate water in most cases, and tried to avoid it as much as possible. So she was just sunbathing on the beach chair, thinking about how she was going to get back to being a guy again.

Amy, however, was in the pool playing with a beach ball along with a few teenage human girls. She called over to Sonya, "Hey, Sonya! Why don't you come in?"

Sonya replied, "Nah... don't feel like playing right now. Besides, you said this is more of a sunbathing suit than a swimming type suit." She had learned to trust Amy's insight into the details of life as a female, but she still had a bit of a hard time understanding it.

Amy hit the ball over to a girl on the other side of the pool, "Don't worry about it! Come on in!"

Sonya ignored her this time and just adjusted her position on the beach chair, instinctively crossing her legs in the process. Had she been aware of that, she would have quickly shifted position again to avoid looking too feminine, but she was already half asleep.

Amy smirked to herself as an idea came to her. She got out of the pool and crept silently over to Sonya, carefully taking her sunglasses off and putting them on a nearby table. She motioned for one of the other girls in the pool to come over. All three of them looked at each other, nodded, and got out. The four carefully lifted Sonya and gently tossed her into the pool.

Sonya woke up as soon as she felt the water. She jumped and gasped for air, then heard Amy and the other girls giggling.

Amy was in the pool next to her, smiling. She waved, "Hey, Sonya."

Sonya fixed an evil glare on the pink hedgehog. But she didn't stay angry for long. For some reason that she could not explain, she didn't have the same hydrophobic reaction to being thrown into the water as she was used to. The glare shifted into a mischievous grin, and Sonya splashed a huge wave of water at Amy.

Amy laughed, "Hey! Watch it!" She splashed back with a smaller wave, and soon the other girls joined in on the pool fight as well.

---

At Rouge's hideout, Silhouette was sitting on a sofa, writing something in a small notebook.

Rouge walked over, "Hey." She frowned, looking closely at the notebook, "What are you writing?"

Silhouette remained silent for a second, then answered, "Notes."

"Really? On what?"

"I am documenting the differences in my appearance and Eggman's so I can have a better chance of finding any of the other three that were transformed."

Rouge winced, "So Eggman's a woman now? He... she must be hideous."

"Actually, I wouldn't be too sure about that... remember, he is related to Maria."

Rouge shrugged, "I've never seen Maria... but whatever you say. Here." She took out a box with metallic red wrapping paper and a white bow on it.

Silhouette took it, frowning, "What's this?"

"A present. Open it."

Silhouette reluctantly opened the gift, and took out a red satin nightgown, "What is this for?"

Rouge grinned, "So you won't have to sleep in those clothes. Try it on!"

Silhouette folded it and put it back into the box, "Maybe later."

"But I want to see if it fits..."

Silhouette had reached the point where she was tired of arguing, "Fine. I'll try it on." She picked up the box and walked toward the bedroom she had been sharing with Rouge so she could change.

---

Sonya and Amy walked out of the hotel, towels wrapped around their waists, both still a little wet. Sonya turned to Amy, "Hey, you wanna go get ice cream?"

Amy nodded, smiling, "Sure."

Sonya grinned, "Race ya there!" She ran at full speed toward the ice cream shop.

Amy laughed, chasing her, "Hey! Sonya! No fair!"

---

When Amy got there, Sonya was leaning on the counter of the ice cream store, completely dried off from the high-speed run, "About time you got here."

Amy was panting, still a little damp, and sat down at a nearby table, "Sonya... you know I can't run like you."

Sonya smiled and turned to the cashier, "Two hot fudge sundaes." She took the two dishes and walked over to the table Amy was sitting at, setting one of them in front of herself and the other in front of her friend.

Amy took a bite of her ice cream, thinking about how much Sonya was like Sonic. She could run like him, she almost acted like him, and she even liked the same things as he did.

Sonya saw Amy's downcast look, "Amy? What's wrong?"

Amy asked, "Sonya... have you met Sonic?"

Sonya glanced around nervously, "Um... kinda..."

Amy smiled sadly, "You probably like him, don't you?"

"He's alright... I guess. What are you saying?" Sonya was completely confused. What had Amy been thinking about her?

Amy took another bite of her ice cream and started to look out the window, "Just that you two would be perfect for each other... and if you wanted to go out with him, I wouldn't mind."

Sonya stared at Amy in disbelief for a full three seconds before she finally broke out in laughter.

Amy frowned, "What's so funny?"

Sonya shook her head, still laughing uncontrollably, "No way! I don't like him... well, that way..."

Amy was obviously shocked, "You... don't?!"

Sonya shook her head, "No! That'd be disgusting... well, not that he's disgusting, but..." Sonya realized she was confusing Amy, so she tried to sum it up in a way that the girl would understand, "I, uh... kind of feel like he's a relative of some kind, you know? So yeah, he's a cool guy, but... no way!" She didn't want to bother explaining that she was still getting used to the fact that people expected her to actually be attracted to guys, and definitely didn't want to explain who she really was.

"Wow... I guess I hadn't thought of that."

Sonya saw that Amy was a bit down. In all of her life as Sonic the Hedgehog, she had never seen Amy depressed. Now, after a week as Sonya, she was seeing sides of Amy Rose that she had never known existed. So far, being a girl hadn't been so bad, aside from the fact that nobody recognized her and she was expected to act differently. She never cared much for people's expectations, so it didn't bother her too much. The part that really bothered her was the fact that her own body was almost completely foreign to her. Living with Amy had taken the edge off, but it didn't mean that she was completely comfortable with it. She knew that eventually she'd have enough, and go find Eggman, and demand a way to change back.

On the other side of the equation, if she turned back into Sonic, would she still be able to see the Amy she had seen over the past week? She didn't want the fun, sweet girl that she had been living with to go back to being the crazed fangirl she always had been in Sonic's presence. On the other hand, she also didn't want to be a girl for the rest of her life. '_I can either like Amy when I'm a girl, or avoid her as a guy._' She sighed, '_This sucks._'

---

Christine opened the door to her house, "Kitalia! You're early..."

Kitalia shrugged, "I was in the area. Figured I'd stop by."

Christine frowned, "Are you okay? You seem a little tired."

"Yeah, fine. Didn't sleep much, that's all."

Christine nodded, closing her door and walking with Kitalia toward the living room, "So, how's the Master Emerald doing?"

Kitalia frowned, "Somebody stole it."

Christine gasped, "Oh... well, what are you going to do?"

Kitalia snapped, "I don't know, okay!"

Christine looked like she had just been slapped. Kitalia sighed, "Look, Christine..." She thought she felt a tear fall, but she knew she couldn't possibly be crying, "... I didn't mean to... that is, I meant... it's not your fault, okay?!" There was another tear... why was she starting to cry? She wasn't that weak in this new body... was she?

Christine handed her a tissue, which she grudgingly accepted, "That's fine... I know you didn't mean it."

Kitalia shrugged, "I've been feeling a little weird lately, that's all."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Nothing I can't handle."

Christine understood... or she thought she did, "I see... is it, um... that time?"

Kitalia frowned, confused, "Huh?"

"You're acting kind of weird... and getting a little more irritable than usual. Am I right?"

Kitalia thought about it. The crying was a bit weird... and she had been a little depressed about the emerald being stolen... and she had just snapped at Christine for nothing. "Yeah, I guess that sounds about right."

"So that means it's almost your period."

"My what?"

Christine frowned, "This can't be your first... can it?"

"I guess so."

Christine proceeded to explain to the echidna what exactly she was talking about. With each sentence, Kitalia's eyes got a little bit wider.

Once it was all explained, Kitalia stared at the human, "And this happens every month?!"

"Well, yeah."

Kitalia was slowly beginning to hate being a girl even more than she hated people stealing the Master Emerald. Nothing she had ever experienced in the past had ever made her hate anything more than losing the Master Emerald.

Christine interrupted her thoughts, "I can't believe that you don't know what I'm talking about. You seem old enough... I think." Christine had hardly ever met any anthropomorphic echidnas before Kitalia, so she wasn't completely certain about the age issue, but she was certainly acting old enough.

Kitalia shook her head, sighing deeply, "Trust me... there's a reason. But you'd never believe me."

---

Silhouette walked out of the bedroom, in the red nightgown Rouge had given her. She looked down at herself, "Completely useless garment."

Rouge grinned, "You look cute in it."

Silhouette was slightly annoyed, but tried not to let it show too much, "I'm changing back."

"Come on! You're not going to model it a bit for me?"

Silhouette started walking back to the bedroom, "No. I have more important things to do."

---

After dinner with Christine, Kitalia got up, "I should get going now. I've gotta track down the Master Emerald."

Christine held up one hand, "Wait... let me go get something for you."

Kitalia watched as Christine went upstairs, confused. She hoped that Christine hadn't made any new clothes for her... the ones she had were as good as any, and she wouldn't be needing any more.

Christine came down with two small boxes, "Here."

Kitalia frowned, staring at the unfamiliar labels on the boxes, "What are these?"

"You'll need them soon. Trust me."

---

As Kitalia walked away, she was still examining the boxes, "'Pantiliners'? Okay, I kind of get that one." From what Christine had said, she'd have to start wearing them pretty soon in case... it started happening. She shuddered at the thought.

But the other one confused her, "'Tampons'? What the hell are these?" They didn't look like they'd be able to help at all. Something on the box said that there were printed instructions on the correct way to use them, so she opened the box and found the instructions. As she read over them, her face almost seemed like it had gone white, "WHAT?! I have to put these... inside... there?!!!"

Fortunately, it was too late for there to be a lot of people in the streets, so only a few people were staring at the upset female echidna. She put the instructions back in the box and closed it, "Man... being a girl really sucks!"

------------------------------

Author's Notes:

(Not yet edited for 2008.)


	8. Chapter 7: Strange Events

Sonic the Hedgehog (Game universe)  
Transformation  
by: Kimura Ayame

**Chapter 7: Strange Events**

Rouge and Silhouette sat next to each other on the couch in their living room. Rouge was watching the news on television, while Silhouette looked completely disinterested. Rouge lightly elbowed her in the side, prompting an annoyed side-glance from the ultimate life form.

Rouge held her hands up defensively, "Hey, just thought you'd be interested in the latest story, that's all."

Silhouette scoffed, "Not likely." Despite this, she actually started listening to the news report. It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

"... in other breaking news today, approximately twenty-three women were committed to a mental institution. Even more interesting, is the fact that all of them have been diagnosed with the same illness. It seems that each one of them is under the delusion that she is really either a government official, or a high-ranking executive. To heighten this incredible coincidence, the people these women claim to be are all men..."

Silhouette stared at the television, nearly in shock. At least, she was as close to shock as she could possibly be, "... So, the doctor's plan is still in effect."

She took out her Chaos Emerald and phased out in a flash of green light, not even waiting to hear the rest of the report.

---

Sonya was watching the news with greater interest than ever, considering she usually slept through it all.

"... The evidence almost seems to point in their favor, as all of them are without identification or records. Some small percentage of those informed, and dozens of conspiracy theorists, believe their stories could even be true. However, the medical doctors they have been assigned to have confirmed that all of the evidence suggests that they are completely female, with not even a trace to suggest otherwise. Scientifically, this entirely rules out any possibility of truth to their strange tales."

---

Miette crept behind the living room couch, trying to get back up to her bedroom without Vanilla noticing her. As she walked, a voice from the television caught her attention. She could hear something about women being sent to a mental institution because they claimed to be prominent men in society. She sneaked closer to hear the news better, but was only able to catch the tail end of the report.

"... We'll be keeping you posted on this unbelievable tale of mistaken identities, and we hope to get an interview with a few of these women to get their side of the story."

Vanilla stood up to go into the kitchen, and Miette reflexively ducked into the shadows. Fortunately, her adoptive mother did not see her, and she was able to get back up to her room undetected.

---

Meanwhile, Kitalia was on the crashed Angel Island near the Mystic Ruins. Since the Master Emerald had been stolen, she had trained for days to learn how to fight correctly in her new body. However, her current physical condition was slowing her down considerably.

Kitalia hurled the box of tampons Christine had given her against the altar, sending the feminine protection devices all over the ground. She growled, "Eggman's gonna pay for this!"

Feeling just a little better, she forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand. First, she had to relearn her fighting skill. Next, she had to get the Master Emerald back. Lastly, but most importantly, she had to find a way to change back into a guy.

Channeling her energy, she threw a punch with all her might, letting out a loud battle cry. The battle cry changed into a scream as she lost her balance and fell on her butt. She groaned in agony as she slowly stood back up, "... Maybe I should wait... until my..." She cringed, not wanting to even think of the word, "... problem... stops."

Her instinct for self-preservation rarely won over her instinct to protect the Master Emerald, but she made an exception for her unique situation.

---

Later that night, the President was in his personal bathroom, getting ready to turn in for the night. He had just finished brushing his teeth when he heard a sound coming from the adjoining bedroom.

He turned towards the doorway, "Is someone there?"

Suddenly, one of Eggman's generic robots appeared in the doorway, aiming a laser pistol at the President. It spoke in a tinny voice, "Designation: President. Status: Unchanged."

The President backed into a wall, "Wh-what do you want?!"

The robot did not answer, and merely held the gun pointed at him.

The President quickly hit a button on the wall, "Security! There's an intruder! Currently holding me hostage in my private bathroom!"

A gruff voice answered, "We'll be right there, Mister President."

The robot pulled the trigger, firing a beam of energy at its hostage. The blonde woman that had been the President mere moments ago slumped down to the floor, fainting from the effects of the beam. The robot spoke, "Designation: President. Status: Transformed. Moving to next target."

The robot disappeared into the shadows. Just as it left, a large man in a suit rushed into the room, and held a gun aimed at the recovering woman, "Freeze! Where's the President?"

The woman frowned and stepped forward, "Captain? What's wrong...?" She stopped abruptly, stunned by the sound of her own voice, "What... what's happened?" She glanced toward the mirror and froze, completely in shock. She tried to speak, but what came out was a string of unintelligible sounds.

The captain of the security force dropped his gun slightly, but kept his guard up. He turned and spoke to the men behind him, "Looks like we've got another one. Get her in cuffs and send her to the institution. We'll interrogate her later."

Two of them stepped forward to handcuff the woman. Another stepped forward and spoke to the captain, "Y'know... if she's really one of those crazies we've been hearin' about, all she'll tell us is that she's the President."

The captain nodded, "I know. It's still standard procedure."

"Whatever." The security officer noticed a dark glare from the captain, and he hurriedly corrected himself, "I mean... yes, sir!"

---

Silhouette appeared in a strange room. Looking around, she wasn't quite certain that she had warped to the right place. Further examination of the small, nondescript room revealed a young woman, around nineteen years old, sleeping on a cot. Her brown hair was in a short, layered style, and she was wearing dark capris and a white tank top.

As Silhouette came closer, the girl opened her eyes. She looked at the hedgehog and frowned, "Who are you?"

"My name is Silhouette." The ultimate life form took another look around the room and asked, "What is this place?"

The girl sat up, "Mental hospital. What are you doing here?"

Silhouette was relieved that she was in the right place, "I'm here to find out what's been changing men into women in this country."

The girl's eyes widened, "You mean... you believe us?!"

"I'm one of you." Silhouette looked the girl over again, "So who are you, really?"

"I'm Taylor... I used to be an intern at a law office."

Silhouette frowned pensively, "An intern? That hardly seems like a high-priority target to me."

Taylor explained, "The robots came for my boss. I tried to save him... but they just got me first." She chuckled, a nervous tone indicating her discomfort, "I knew nobody would believe me, so I tried to hide at my sister's house. She lent me some clothes and hid me for about a day, then my mother found me and the story got out. Then I ended up here. The doctors convinced my mom that I couldn't possibly be the same Taylor she knew. My sister still believes me, but... that hardly matters now."

Silhouette nodded, "Robots, hm? I see." She examined the room again. There were no windows, and only a single light fixture. Life in a small room like it would be pretty boring. She said, "I could probably get you out of here... but they'd just lock you up again."

"How did you get in here anyway?"

Silhouette smirked, "It's complicated. Let's just say I can come and go as I please. Anywhere."

Taylor smiled slightly, "I have no idea what you mean, but it's good to have someone to talk to. I'm tired of people telling me I'm just some girl who thinks she's Taylor." She sighed, "As if the dozen or so other women who 'think' they're men are just a coincidence."

Silhouette began to turn around, "Well, don't worry. I'll do my part to make sure that you all return to normal."

Taylor peered closer at Silhouette, "That's right... you're one of Sonic's friends, aren't you?" Her eyes widened, "You're that other hedgehog... Shadow!"

"Yes, I was Shadow. Now, until I can return to my original form, I am Silhouette."

"Is Sonic alright? He hasn't been changed, has he?"

"I don't know yet." Silhouette turned away and took out her Chaos Emerald, "But I plan to find out soon." A green energy aura surrounded her and she winked out of existence.

Taylor blinked once, then lay back on her cot again. Her life in the mental institution was still going to be just as dull, and she was still female, but knowing that Silhouette was out there was somehow reassuring.

She turned her head when the door to her room opened. A blonde woman was escorted in by two guards. One of them explained, "Sorry if the room's a bit crowded, Miss Taylor. We're running out of space with all of these new cases."

When the guards had left, Taylor regarded the blonde woman, "So who are you?"

The woman looked at her own hands while she replied, "I'm... I was the President."

Taylor held out her hand, "I was a law office intern named Taylor. Welcome to Central Mental Institution."

------------------------------

Author's Notes:

(Not yet edited for 2008.)


	9. Alt Timeline 1: Calling the Cavalry

Introductory Notes:

How awesome is this... my fanfictions are getting their own fanfictions! Since I haven't updated lately (I really have been working on the next chapter, I just don't have the free time I used to), I figured I'd put up this little aside for my audience's enjoyment. Also, it seems that BoomtheHedgehog has his own gender-switch Sonic story.

I don't know whether to be proud or disturbed... (aw, what the hell, why not a little of both?)

Obviously, this will be considered an 'alternate' timeline, so don't be surprised when the next chapter completely ignores this. But I'll open up this alternate storyline, so if anyone else wants to use their fancharacters in an extra chapter like this, email it to me (or be like Boom and send it in a review, though I'd prefer email and I'm sure our host site will too) and I'll consider putting one in every few chapters. I only ask that you do not use anyone else's character without their permission. I won't, either. Of course, any characters I use in the 'real' timeline of this story are fair game.

**Chapter #??: Calling the Cavalry  
****by: BoomtheHedgehog  
****absolutely NOT edited at all by: Kimura Ayame**

The senator sat in the empty room, trying to organise the files in the  
correct way. All of a sudden, another one of Dr. Miriam's robots came  
through the skylight.

In a small voice, it said, "Identification: Senator. Status: Unchanged"  
Then, right before the robot used the laser in its hand, a red hedgehog  
flashed between the senator and the robot. His lowest 2 spikes were  
curved up, and he wore a deep blue sweatshirt with a lightblue ring  
design. He had black jeans and his shoes were blue with a yellow stripe in  
the middle.

"Hey, din't you ever learn to not play with guns?"

"Identification: Error. No ID available. Status: Unchanged."

As the hedgehog's kick to the robot's head connected, it pulled the  
trigger. The haedgehog was bathed in a white light.

As the robot shut down, it said "Status... Transformed."

When the rest of security came in, they said to the female hedgehog,  
"Halt! who are you?"

The now female hdgehog realised she was a girl. "Don't worry, it's me."  
is what she said as she typed numbers on a small wallet-like object.  
The wallet opened to reveal an ID identifying her as "Noah Boomulus  
Hedgehog"

"Oh, it's you, mr- or should i say.. ms. Hedgehog."

"Yes." the hedgie replied. "It appears that the laser the robot had  
turned me female..."

"So..." the gaurd said, embarassed. "I guess all those women that were  
sent to the mental institution might be telling the truth."

"Could be, but I know that this central universe needs more protection.  
I'm pretty sure the guys down at the Middle Ground are available..."

With that, the female hedgehog dissapeared in a flash of blue light  
after saying, "DonBan Teleport!"

-

A few hours later, in another place, in another universe for that  
matter...

"So, your saying that eggman's turning everyone in the Central Universe  
into women, and you got hit with a blast?" A black female hedgehog  
named Trinity asked.

Boom the Hedgehog was sitting in a room with Trinity, a red Demon like  
hedgehog named Akuma, A tall brown hedgehog named Khran, and a blonde  
hedgehog with 4 of his spikes standing on end called Tony.

"Yeah, and I need your help to figure out how to undo all of it." Boom  
said.

Well, my comic's Tails said saqyain DNA neutralises the effects, so It  
wouldn't be my problem if I got hit" Tony said. "But whatever it is,  
I'm sure the universe's Sonic and co. can undo it."

Boom said, "Aw, come on please??" trying to tap into her new feminine  
charm. Tony started to turn red.

"Um... okay?" Tony accepted, still red.

"Well, first..." Trinity interrupted, "You're gonna need to get some  
decent clothes."

-

Boom looked at her new reflection in the dressing room. She was now  
shorter than she used to be. She was still red, but her hairstyle had  
changed to a smoothed down look, with two of her spines curving outwards.  
She was now curvier, and she had the heavy eyelashes most female anthros  
had. Trinity picked out a more feminine version of the sweatshirt she  
was wearing but, instead of a lightblue ring design, the ring was  
yellow. Trin also picked out a lightblue skirt. She tried to think like a  
girl to figure out how she felt. She attempted to allow estrogen to reach  
her brain so her thoughts would be more girly. Overall, she liked her  
new image.

When she stepped out of the room, Boom said, "I kinda like it." with a  
smile on her face.

Trin said, "So what do you plan on calling yourself?"

Boom thought for a moment. "Noel."

-

Back at Tony's house, they were all ready to go. However, the second  
Noel entered the room, Tony started to blush again.

"How do you like it?" Noel asked.

Now turning even redder, Tony said, "Um,It's... It's very.. It looks  
good on you."

Noel thought, 'Being a girl is weird...'

"Okay! Lets Go!" Said Tony, struggling a smile. Noel responded with a  
very feminine like giggle. Tony nearly passed out.

'Weird, but fun.'


End file.
